Marichat week 2016
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: Marichat week 2016
1. Chapter 1

**For Marichat Week 2016. Day 1/7, prompt: Secret dating**

 **I LOVE THIS SHOW. It's super cute, and I love that we're in a love square and we can't go wrong!**

* * *

 _He whisks her away and she shows him the little things._

"Really Chat Noir? I have to be in school!" Marinette cried as the wind blew through her hair. She squeezed her arms around Chat's neck a little tighter, burying her face into the back of his neck as he leaped over a particularly large space. She wasn't really as scared as she made herself out to be; she's jumped that ledge plenty of times herself. But there's just something unsettling when it's not your own feet in control.

"Relax, Princess," he grinned. She wasn't sure if he was referring to her scream or her protest to being picked up all of a sudden by Chat Noir. "I know you're on break right now. It's not like you're gonna get in trouble."

Marinette didn't say anything as Chat Noir took her farther and farther from the school. She hoped Alya wouldn't be too mad she skipped out on lunch with her. They reached the Eiffel Tower, Chat climbing to the very top. Once there, Marinette slid off his back, taking a moment to get her bearings before sighing at the sight of the city.

"You know, most girls would say 'Wow!' or gasp in wonder when seeing Paris from this high up," said Chat.

"You think this is my first time seeing Paris from the Tower?"

"No. Is it not?"

Marinette laughed. "Of course not! Chat, I live in Paris. I've been here a million times already."

With a pout, he slumped his shoulders so low his ears almost looked like they were drooping. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at that too.

"And here I thought the sight of Paris from the Eiffel Tower was every girl's dream."

"Seriously? 'Every girl's dream _'?_ " she repeated, shaking her head. "You're gonna have to try a little harder, _especially if the girl was born and raised in Paris."_

"Good point." Then Chat raised his eyebrows, a grin on his lips. "Does this mean you'd like to go on future dates?"

Marinette blushed a lovely shade of red as the implication for why she was with him hit her. Chat laughed, dodging her attempt to knock him on the head. She was so fun to tease, if only she was like this all the time. Miffed, Marinette let the joke slide before beckoning him to stand next to her.

"You see that boat passing by?" she asked, pointing to a white boat that just emerged from under the Pont D'Iena. "That boat always passes by at the same time every single day. Has been doing that for the past ten years actually."

"Really? I never knew that."

Marinette nodded. "My best friend and I noticed it for a while before she did some research on it. And just beyond the D'Iena—"she pointed again "—is a small book vendor. If you're into comics, they get a new shipment every second Thursday and go on sale every Friday."

Chat nodded for her to continue and she pointed out small things seen through one of Paris' most iconic sights. Chat Noir soaked in every detail, staring into the city as if he were seeing it for the first time.

"And over there is my school, DuPont. Which, by the way, I think break is over," she added.

"Wow, time flies." He turned and crouched low, allowing Marinette to climb his back. "You know, we really should do this again some time."

"Again?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not? I actually learned a lot about Paris today." Making sure she was secured, he climbed out of the tower and started slowly descending downwards. Marinette knew he did this out of consideration of her since she had seen him dive from great heights all the time.

"And you've never seen any of this while out?"

"Well, when you're chasing the bad guy, you can't exactly stop and smell the roses can you."

Once they reached ground, Chat sped through the streets, leaping over roofs until they reached the school. As students were filing in, he jumped behind a dumpster, gently lowering her to the ground.

"I really did enjoy being with you today. And I really did mean it when I said we should do it again."

Usually she'd say no, but he sounded so sincere and the way those hopeful green, green eyes stared back at her . . . .

"It was nice," she said.

Chat grinned. "Great! Same time tomorrow?" Before Marinette could protest, he added, "Can't wait to see what you'll dazzle me with next time, Princess. I'm _paws_ itive it'll be amazing."

With a laugh he bounded away, leaving Marinette shaking her head as she went back to school, wondering just where she can take Chat Noir next.


	2. Chapter 2

**For Marichat week 2016. Day 2/7, prompt: Cat suit**

 **Vine referenced is "Owl walks on Catwalk" by Picques**

* * *

 _Whether or not it's too tight, leather just looks good_.

He's very natural.

Marinette noticed this suddenly while he was in her room, posing with one of her scarves at her request. He moved through the poses effortlessly, automatically. It was a bit weird how he knew all this.

"This is called 'the owl strut.'" He walked to the other side of the room, steps deliberate and hips moving in a provocative way. "Feel the tension . . . turn!" He spun around, eyes wide and claws out. For added effect, he hissed.

"I doubt that's an actual modeling routine," giggled Marinette.

"Same here, but that owl Vine does have an impact. Well I guess that's all the poses I can do with this. Should I move on?" He held up the scarf, asking Marinette's permission. She nodded and he set the scarf down, looking through her trunk for other items to try.

Marinette watched Chat Noir. He was no older than her, she knew that. He was slim, but not so that he looked scrawny. His shoulders were broad and held high. He had muscle from his pectorals to his calves; even his arms were defined. And his leather suit did nothing but accentuate his build.

"You checking _meow_ -t?" he said, curling his arm as he walked towards her. Marinette blinked. With a smirk, Chat put his hands on his hips tilting his head and Marinette blushed.

"No I wasn't!" she stammered. "I-I was thinking about something."

"Yes. While staring really intensely at me." He placed both hands on either side of her, trapping her on the bed. "I saw you lick your lips."

Her face was so red Chat didn't even think it was possible. He laughed, straightening up and twirling his tail. "It's the leather, isn't it?" her glare was all the confirmation he needed.

"I'll make you a new suit. One that isn't too tight on your ass." Marinette opened a new page in her sketchbook, furiously sketching across the paper.

"Well, I doubt I can just change my form. Kinda done deal." He peeked at her sketch, mortified by the baggy form she was drawing. Not only was the design wholly inefficient, he looked like a derpy mascot at a sporting event! "And I'm most definitely _not_ wearing that."

"You'd look adorable!" she said, but stopped sketching anyways. "Well. Is that what you want to try next?"

"Just a sec." He went back to her truck and returned with a pair of black cat ears. He gently slipped them on her head, a grin on his lips. "There! Now we match!" he pointed at his ears.

She shook her head in amusement, leaving the cat ears on. "Get into pose." As he walked away, Marinette watched his form. Yeah, it totally was the leather.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Marichat week 2016. Day 3/7, prompt: Sin**

 **Sin. _Sin. Sin. SIN._ (not really. I'm just having fun with that.)**

* * *

 _Chat's conscience is bugging him._

Chat Noir wondered if this was wrong.

He sat on the counter of Marinette's family's bakery, with her between his legs. He cupped her face, her hands holding his in place. They close, so close he noticed she had freckles. They were subtle, almost as light as her skin. You couldn't see them unless you were this close. He could probably count them if he wasn't so mesmerized by her blue eyes. Tilting her head up, he kissed her.

He wondered if what he was doing with Marinette was wrong. This whole . . . thing they have. Stealing her away for a while, the secret meetings in her room; just being with her. As Chat Noir. And to think all this started with a little visit to the Eiffel Tower.

Her lips were soft. Marinette smelled like cookies and muffins and butter. She whimpered against his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck as he pressed her against his body.

His conscious probably wouldn't bother him if he was Adrien instead. Paparazzi? He couldn't really escape those no matter who he was anyways. Still, they were nothing compared to the corrupted by the akuma. Besides, Marinette was tough. If anything, she'd find them annoying then threatening. The problem was it was difficult to be this way if he was Adrien. If only she wasn't so painfully shy, so withdrawn whenever Adrien was around.

She was the first one to release the kiss, but bared her neck, allowing him to skim his nose down her jawline. He buried his lips in her collarbone. She shivered and melted in his arms.

What about Ladybug? What would she think? _You're making a mistake, Chat._ She'd look at him with disapproval, arms crossed and shaking her head. Yes. That is what she would say and she is absolutely right. If anybody saw Marinette with Chat Noir like _this._ He was practically welcoming danger onto Marinette's front door. And he was committed to Ladybug. _Ladybug._

"Chat," she murmured, hands running through his hair.

Then again, Ladybug had made it clear she wasn't interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Marichat week 2016. Day 4/7, prompt: kittens.**

* * *

 _Kittens are terrible, but dogs are the worst._

"Good afternoon, Princess," greeted Chat Noir. He was perched on top of the drystone wall Marinette was walking next to. "Where are you off to today?"

Marinette patted the large red nylon bag hanging from her shoulder. "I'm taking care of some deliveries for the bakery today." She opened the bag to show him a tray full of freshly baked cookies. The sight of the gooey chocolate chips made his mouth water and the cookies were baked to a perfect golden brown color. Mr. Dupain-Cheng never failed. He noticed two rows of frosted cookies shaped into ladybugs and black cats. He pointed at the cookies, giving her a curious look.

"Dad's idea. He decided to make cookies that looked like you and Ladybug. They're really popular with the kids."

"I bet they are and wow do they look so good." He reached for one only for Marinette closed the flap.

"Nope. Sorry kitty, but those cookies are for the customers."

Chat pouted, then leaped off the wall to stand next to her. "How 'bout I walk with you then? You got important cargo so you need someone to guard you on your delivery."

"You don't think I can take care of a simple delivery?" she asked.

"I'm kidding. I just miss you," he kissed the tip of her nose and joined her. They talked the entire time, catching up with each other. Chat bragged about his latest hero duty, though Marinette knew because she saw it all on TV (plus she was also there too.) Marinette complained about a project she needed to work on which was good 15% of her grade. Chat nodded in sympathy (and empathy because he too was stressing out over the project.)

"You know, that cat's been following us for quite a while now," said Marinette, pointing at an orange tabby trailing behind them. Chat noted that it was probably a kitten. The tabby drew closer, staring up at them before rubbing itself on Marinette's legs. "Aww, he likes me!"

"Come on, we got a delivery to take care of." Chat ushered her away, but not before glaring at the cat. Pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at the kitten.

They arrived at their destination. Chat Noir leaned against the side of the house, hands behind his head as he waited. She pressed the doorbell and suddenly Chat was in the bushes as a dog barked from the other side. The door opened and Nadja greeted Marinette, retrieving the baked goods from her as her dog ran up to greet her. Nadja welcomed Marinette in for tea, Manon's voice in the background saying hi to her babysitter. Marinette stepped in, ignoring Chat's warnings: _they have a dog! Princess!_ And so he was stuck there, behind the window, watching Marinette get cozy with a disgusting slobbery dog.


	5. Chapter 5

**For Marichat week 2016. Day 5/7, prompt: trust me.**

* * *

 _For superheroes, sometimes they forget they can't always trust the world._

Chat didn't take her to any high place. He didn't take her to a famous tourist sight or any iconic piece of Parisian architecture. Instead, he met her behind the school and requested if they could just stay here. And so they did.

Marinette had packed a baggie of macaroons for Chat but she wasn't sure if she should offer it. He was quiet today. He didn't even greet her in his usual playful manner. He sat there, knees up to his chin, staring at the ground before him.

"Chat."

"Marinette."

They spoke in unison.

"You go first."

Marinette shook her head. "No. I was going to ask if you are ok."

Chat sighed. "No Marinette, I'm not."

"Because of the other day?"

He paused. "Yes."

It didn't surprise her. There was an Akuma attack the other day. Marinette was the targeted victim due to being frequently being spotted with Chat Noir. Before corruption, the civilian was infatuated with Chat Noir and wasn't pleased to see Chat Noir with someone else. Hawkmoth took advantage of this and gave them dangerous powers to help 'eliminate the competition.' According to news outlets, Marinette was lucky to be alive thanks to Ladybug. She shook her head every time she read that headline.

"We should break up," she suggested.

Chat looked at her. He didn't say anything, didn't agree, didn't argue. Nothing.

"Would that put you at ease, Chat?"

"Marinette. Being with you has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. You're fun and kind and beautiful. I really am happy I got to know you."

Marinette remained silent. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his eye. She lingered there for a moment longer than she should, but she wanted it to mean something. She pulled away, standing up.

"It's for the best." She took the words right out of his mouth. And walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**For Marichat week 2016. Day 6/7, prompt: "Don't touch him!"**

* * *

She saw Chat's form fly through the air, a scream escaping her throat when he slammed through the brick wall. Everyone around her panicked, scrambling every which way they could as a grotesque green brute burst onto the plaza, roaring at the top of his lungs.

He called himself the Troll, vowing to kill Chat Noir and Ladybug, then crumble the entire city of Paris. She had just ducked into an alley when the Troll grabbed one unlucky citizen. The citizen screamed and pounded and kicked in a futile attempt to escape. The Troll clasped the civilian in both hands, tightening his grip around him. Before she could respond, Chat Noir was there, his staff slamming on the Troll's arm.

The Troll screamed, dropping the civilian and turning on Chat Noir. Marinette, purely out of habit, was at the civilian's side and helped him to his feet.

"Get out of here!" Chat yelled, bearing his staff at the Troll; blood dribbled down Chat's face.

Marinette led the civilian away from the fight. It took her entire willpower not to look back when she heard Chat's scream followed by a crash and silence. She dropped him a safe distance away before running back, the man's cries falling on deaf ears.

The Troll was standing before a large hole in one of the buildings. Marinette could just make out Chat Noir's form among the rubble. He tried to move by the pain must have been unbearable. Marinette grit her teeth, her eyes stinging as Chat struggled just to sit. _Stupid, stupid cat!_

The Troll raised his huge arms, an oafish grin on his face as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Don't touch him!" she screamed. Chat Noir and the troll jumped. Chat was yelling at her to get away, but damned she be if she didn't help this infuriating black cat. She opened her purse.

"Tikki, transform me!"

She was bathed in a glorious red light.


	7. Chapter 7

**For Marichat week 2016. Day 6/7, prompt: "Don't touch him!"**

 **Genderbent Miraculous ladybug! I was introduced to this by a special friend and I love the idea of this as it would also be super cute! Also, in my own head, genderbent!Marinette would change his superhero name to Coccinellidae, the scientific name for ladybugs. Names are credited to Angiensica on tumblr!**

 **For you, Ravenbelle!**

* * *

 _Superheroes shouldn't get attached. Chat Noir had to be really careful with her jinxed powers. It was for the good of everyone. But of course, as the black cat, luck wasn't on her side. Especially when the boy she cared about more than anything was in trouble._

Chat Noir leaped over the roof, dropping to all fours to increase her speed. Her heart was pounding; she kicked off the ledge so hard a few shingles flew off. She barely missed her landing, but she didn't dwell on it. _Come on, move faster! Faster!_

Marcq Dupain-Cheng was in trouble. Big trouble. Perhaps Coccinellidae's luck was finally rubbing off Chat because it was by complete chance she saw Marcq being whisked away when she arrived late to school. She'll have to thank Cocci later; saving Marcq was priority.

Chat Noir had promised herself not to get attached. Defenders like her can't for the sake of the people. Coccinellidae was safe. And they were already paired up in various media so it was okay. Her feelings for Coccinellidae were genuine. She won't deny that. Every moment with her superhero partner she will cherish.

Marcq was different. That quiet boy who sat behind her, who always seemed so withdrawn around Adrianna but bold around Chat Noir. How his eyes lit up when he talked about the architecture of Paris and the drawings he created in his spare time. She wondered when it happened. Was it when he gave her those cookies to munch on one rainy night? Or when he willingly allowed her to stay the night when she needed space from home? All she knew was her heart beat faster at the sight of him, how all her troubles seemed to disappear at his touch. Her friend—no, he was more than just a friend. So much more than that.

Chat Noir had promised herself she wouldn't get attached; it was for his own well being. But she just kept coming right to him, visiting his balcony as Chat Noir because that was the only way she could talk to this boy who was so amazing that it hurt when he didn't see himself as she saw him. And damned she'd be if she lost Marcq, the only good thing in her mess of a life.

The Troll stood on top of the Seine Bridge, holding Marcq over the river by his neck.

"Marcq!" she cried.

The Troll and Marcq looked at her, Marcq's face turning bluer and bluer by the second .The Troll flashed his disgusting yellow teeth and let go.

Chat dived after him. She ignored every cat part of her screaming about the freezing water, kicking as hard as she could to get to the boy. She grabbed his arm and, using her staff, anchored herself to the bottom of the Seine. Then she extended the staff upwards, carrying Marcq back onto the bridge.

"Marcq! Marcq!" she patted his cheek when he didn't move.

He coughed, hacking up water. "I thought cats hated water."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she couldn't help laugh. "I'm sorry," she pulled him close, burying her nose in his shoulder. She repeated those words over and over and over again, like a mantra. Coccinellidae where are you?

"Chat," he said weakly.

The staff hit the Troll in his belly then swung in an arc at his side. He was hit with such a force the Troll ended up stumbling to his knees, gasping for breath. The Troll roared.

Chat stood, her hand still holding on to Marcq's. She squeezed it once, an apologetic smile on her lips. This was all her fault. She never wanted anyone to get hurt because of her, because of Chat. Especially Marcq. But she will fix this, with or without Coccinellidae. Chat will make it known anybody who hurts Marcq will get more than just a cat scratch. She turned around, green eyes fierce.

"Don't. Touch. Him," she snarled and charged.


	8. Chapter 8

**For Marichat week 2016. Day 7/7, prompt: purring.**

 **And here we are! The last prompt! I enjoy this series and the entire love square we got, so hopefully I'll write more ML! Simply the best!**

* * *

 _Once a cat, always a cat._

They are in a meadow. On the rare occasion Chat Noir decided where they go, he chose this quaint little meadow far away from the lively city.

At first, Marinette expected something more of a scene style. Something with pizazz. But no. He had this lovely little picnic and blanket set up just for the two of them. He brought almost everything; scrumptious sandwiches, divine drinks. The only thing he didn't bring was desert. He said he tried to make some cookies but they didn't turn out as he had hoped and thought Marinette would have been critical of them. Marinette handed Chat a bag of cookies. The bag had the chocolate chip cookies he always admired and a ladybug and black cat frosted cookie.

After their fill, they talked, reminiscing about the different villains they faced. Marinette blushed when she described how she broke Chat from his trance with Dark Cupid, but she told the story in full anyway. Eventually, Chat became sleepy. Marinette offered her lap for him to sleep on. She ran her hands through his soft blond locks, giggling as a low grumble vibrated in his throat. A cat will always be a cat.

"I still can't believe it was you," said Chat.

"Well, you did see me transform."

"Yeah, I know. "It's just—" he regarded her for a moment, one hand cupping her face. "—who knew all this time I was with Ladybug even when she was not? It's like . . . like something from a book."

"A little surreal for you, eh, Chat Noir?" she smirked but held his hand against her cheek.

Chat smiled before sitting up. His green eyes looked at her fondly. She knew he was always looking at her like that, even when he thought she didn't know. She always ignored it since they had more important things to deal with. She used to wish he would stop, but now she wished he'd never take his eyes off her.

"I think, to be fair, it's time I show you who I am."

"Chat," she said. "What I did was of my own choice. I'm not forcing you to do so, nor do you owe me anything Chat. I know I always talk about privacy, but it goes the same way for you too, Chat."

Chat Noir pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back, smiling as his thumb rubbed her cheek. "I'm glad it's you, Marinette." And there was a flash of green, green light.


End file.
